The invention is based on an apparatus and a method for aligning packages. An apparatus for the filling, evacuation and closure of packages is already known from DE 198 27 059 A1. An additional conveying device comprises evacuating chambers and a folding and sealing station. The package containers are introduced into the evacuating chambers without prefolding of their head region, so that the full cross section of the package is available there for evacuation.
An apparatus and a method for removing a cover foil from a container are known from DE 10 2006 005 700 A1. The apparatus comprises at least one gripping device, means for creating a predetermined breaking point being provided on the container. Following the creation of the predetermined breaking point, the gripping device grips a gripping surface delimited by the predetermined breaking point, in order to remove the cover foil from the container.
An apparatus and a method for removing a sterile object from a sterile package are known from DE 10 2007 027 878. To this end, a clamping device clamps a first part-region of the sterile package. A cutter creates a slot in the sterile package, while a removal device removes the object from the sterile package through the slot.